


Underfic

by JeannieSmolBeannie



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), NSFW, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieSmolBeannie/pseuds/JeannieSmolBeannie
Summary: A Sans x Reader fanfiction.You're pretty much just minding your own business when you're suddenly pulled into the world of Undertale!A connection to a world you're fond of that you can't seem to remember...Why did you leave?Why can't you remember anything?Questions may plague you, but hey! At least you have your not-so-fictional crush around to distract you and make you laugh til your face hurts!As for all your questions?Read on, and hopefully you'll find your answers!**possible lemon included, not sure if there will be any of that or not... ^^;





	1. Prologue

Main POV

You got stood up.

You knew this, and you weren't surprised. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't truly interested, but since he had agreed to meet, you'd thought he was going to give it a chance.

Yeah, right. You thought.

Why would he? I'm surprised we even made plans at all.

You took a sip of your lukewarm coffee and got settled in your seat in the lounge, tucking your skirt in underneath you. Jazz music played way too loudly over the speakers, so you put in your headphones and listened to something a bit calmer. Piano covers from movies and games you liked were always nice, and made it easy to close your eyes and escape into your imagination for a little while.

Adventures with witches and warlocks, black cats and animal-shaped buses.

Tales of being swept away to a spirit world.

Journeys through underground ruins, battles and choices that define the future.

Monsters and magic...

Those adventures you grew up loving so much, and those of your own creation, helped you to escape reality for a time.

Especially when you imagined being the character you so often wrote about.

A character who went by many names, depending on the story. A strong-willed, determined and courageous girl, who charmed everyone she met and never gave up in the face of evil.

A girl who'd never get stood up like this.

But, when you opened your eyes again and looked around, the onslaught of emotions brought unwelcome tears. You weren't that girl. You weren't confident, you weren't surrounded by friends to protect and lean on, you held no power.

You came here on your day off, hoping to smile and laugh with someone you might have grown to love, and now you were all alone again.

Alone with your daydreams, and nothing more.

You stood, gathered your things, zipped up your coat and left the building. But, a raging blizzard kept your where you were. There was no way you'd get in a cab in weather this bad...

You dried your eyes, silently appreciating your previous decision to nix the mascara today. Upon re-entering the lounge, you noticed that the two computers they had were no longer occupied.

I might as well try to write something since I've got time to kill. Maybe I'll actually come up with something good. I doubt the storm will let up for a while yet... You decided.

You removed your jacket, tossed your stuff beneath the desk, and began writing.

22 years old, small in stature, timid and anxious.

Not exactly the stereotype of a heroine, right?

You hadn't thought so either.

Especially when a glitching, strange hand came out of the monitor and pulled you into the computer.

But, if there's one thing you should learn here, it's that anything can change in the blink of an eye...

You'll never know, until it happens to you.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Hey there, it's SmolBeannie!  
I hope you're enjoying the fic so far!  
I'll be honest, it's taken a lot for me to upload this, but now that I have, I just hope you guys will like it.  
Please let me know what you like, or what you think can be improved upon in the comments!  



	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're falling....

Main POV

Falling.

Falling fast, among flashes of 1s and 0s.

The darkness of what seemed to be the inside of the monitor surrounding you,

Trapping you inside.

Confused.

Beeps and blips, glitching numbers flying past as you fell,

You wondered why you were here…

Why did that hand pull you in?

Afraid.

The icy grip of terror takes hold amidst your free-fall.

Your heart beats a mile a minute, a frantic pounding in your chest.

You can’t breathe,

Can’t breathe,

Can’t think.

Everything was happening so fast,

Then a flash.

Then nothing at all.

Everything faded away to darkness.

When you finally opened your eyes once again, your blurred gaze was met with someone else’s…

Or something else’s.

Bright white irises floating in pitch-black sockets. A round, bony face. 

You recognized him instantly from one of your favorite games.

“Sans..?” a horse whisper, laced with astonishment.

“the one and bone-ly!” He quipped, earning a nervous giggle from you.

“yeah, that one always knocks ‘em dead. anyway, so where the heck have you been?” He asked, pointedly.

“What do you mean?” You asked, confused.

“you know very well what i mean. bud, you suddenly just disappeared on us one day! you had us worried sick, and we all thought… well. we thought the worst. until, that is, i sensed you nearby just now and pulled you back into our world! what the heck were you doing out there for so long?” Sans explained, sounding rather pained. 

Your eyes went wide, and your shock rendered you speechless. 

“what’s that look for? you’re looking at me like I’m a stranger--” He said, but cut himself off, a look of recognition spreading over his face.

“you...you’ve forgotten us, haven’t you?”

A moment of heavy silence. 

Then, his face was back to its usual grin.

“eh, that’s okay. that just means you get to experience everything over again! i’ll try to fill ya in as much as i can. walk with me?” He extended a hand to you.

You place your hand in his, and he guides you through the digital space until you suddenly feel snow beneath your feet. A chill runs down your spine, your jacket was still draped over the chair back in the other world… Now that you think about it, all of your belongings but the clothes on your back were there, too.

Sans notices your worried expression, and gives your hand a reassuring squeeze.

“don’t worry, we still have room for you at my place. though, the couch will probably have to do, for now.” He assures you. 

He removes his blue, hooded parka and gently drapes it over your shoulders. The warmth of his gesture and the kindness in his eyes fills you with determination. You know you’ll be alright.

Still, you can’t help but blush a bit at how close he was to you. Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice, right?

You both continue walking, silently, until you reach Snowdin Town. It’s just as warm and inviting as you imagined it to be, with young monsters crowding around a Gyftmas Tree, placing brightly colored gifts beneath it and chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

The inn, Grillby’s, everything was bright and full of cheer. A celebration had begun, and you were just in time to join in on the festivities! 

You soon find yourself standing outside of Sans and Papyrus’s house. The wreath on the door makes you smile just a bit, and Sans leads you inside.

“paps isn’t home yet, so you can take some time and get yourself re-adjusted to this place. relax, watch some tv. i’ll be right upstairs if ya need me.” Sans explained. You respond with a nod and a grateful smile, and exhaustedly flop back onto the floofy, green couch in the living room. 

You flip through the channels to find exactly what you’d expect.

Every single channel had Mettaton on it! 

You wind up watching a comedy channel for a good while, featuring everyone’s favorite, fabulous robot telling some really corny jokes.

Still can’t be cornier than Sans and his puns. You think to yourself, chuckling.

You didn’t remember lying down, with his parka still warming you, but soon you drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****Hiya!

I like to think the ending is just hella cute and warm-feeling, don't you?

Hope you guys like this! let me know what to change if ya don't! :)


	3. Chapter Two

Sans POV

This had to be a dream.

There was no way, after all this time, after all this heartache, that she was back.

Even without her memories, her very presence was a blessing, a beacon of hope in the abysmal chasm that the endless loop of timeline after timeline had cast his heart into. 

Did he dare to reach out to it? 

Would he finally be freed from this repetitious hell that Chara had put him through?

Sans laid on his bed, wondering what could happen. He dared to hope for just a moment, but only for a moment before extinguishing the spark in his heart.

no... not yet. i can’t risk letting that feeling through. He thought, as his eyes began to drift closed.

but, there is one thing i am sure of.

i must protect her...

(Y/N)...  
***************************************

Daylight glared obnoxiously through the cracks in the blinds. Just one more week until the brat would come crashing back down into this little world.

Would they kill everyone again?

Or would they be merciful...?

Sans knew better than to dwell on it for long. It never mattered, the same bloodshed would still come sooner or later. 

But then he remembered.

“(Y/N)...!” 

She was back!

How could he have forgotten?? 

He stumbled over himself, scrambling to get dressed.

“SANS! (Y/N) IS HERE! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME OUR FRIEND HAD RETURNED FROM VACATION?! I WOULD HAVE MADE MY BEST SPAGHETTI EVER!” Papyrus, as loud as ever, complained.

Sans took a breath to collect himself, and headed downstairs. 

As it turned out, (Y/N) had just woken up herself, due to Papyrus’s return home.

He saw her sit up, hair tousled a bit from slumber, and rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

she’s as cute as ever.

…

wait…

Sans’s face turned a bit too blue for his liking, and he could feel his face heat up as he shook the intrusive thought out of his head.

“Sans?” (Y/N) had gotten up, and was concerned about him.

“Are you okay?”

“i-i’m fine! Just had a bit of a weird dream, but heck, I have those a skele-ton! i’m used to it! heh…” 

real smooth. idiot. He mentally kicked himself. He was stuttering like a fool! It’d been a while since anything had taken him by surprise like this. 

Like her. 

She giggled at his antics, but was still a bit groggy. Thankfully, she was oblivious to it all.

“(Y/N), SANS, ARE YOU GOING TO STAND AROUND ALL DAY? THERE’S PUZZLES TO BE MADE, AND PUZZLES THAT A CERTAIN LAZYBONES NEEDS TO RE-CALIBRATE!” Papyrus shouted, causing (Y/N) to jump a bit, and making Sans groan a tad.

“alright, alright. but hey, the great papyrus would always be ready to head out before anyone else, right?” Sans said, obviously goading his brother on.

A look of recognition spread briefly over the tall skeleton’s face, unnoticed through your ongoing fatigue.

“SANS IS OBVIOUSLY,”

Papyrus started, adding a dramatic pause just because he could.

“ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT RIGHT! THE BEST PERSON TO RE-CALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES FIRST AND FASTEST IS DEFINITELY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He declared, heading out the door.

Both could hear him “NYEH-HEH-HEH”-ing all the way through Snowdin as he set out to work.

Sans chuckled a bit.

“gets him every time.” He muttered, shaking his head.

He looked over to her, gesturing for her to follow.

“i’m headin’ to the shop to nab a cinnamon bun. or two. depends if you’re coming along.” He questioned. 

“Of course!” The response is immediate, which pleased him a bit. 

The two headed out to the town, not knowing how dangerous things had become.

They were going to find out the hard way.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

*insert dramatic chipmunk meme here*


End file.
